


Heat

by FaustusianSutcliff



Series: Tumblr [2]
Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Alpha Magnus, M/M, Omega Alec, Omegaverse, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, sex in aldertree's office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: An Anon asked for Alec being an omega and going into Heat during a clave meeting~





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> A little request an Anon asked of me :)

Alec knew it was risky. Being in pre-heat in a Clave meeting, especially when Magnus isn’t allowed to attend. He was at their temporary lodgings. Alec had left him asleep in the hammock on the back porch enjoying the summer sun and wishing he could’ve skipped the meeting to goad Magnus into sex outside in the ample backyard. 

The idea was just enough to warm the pit of Alec’s stomach, and get him through the slowly progressing meeting. He glanced at the clock on the wall and shifted in his seat. He could already feel the warm wetness. Jace was sending him looks meaning he knew it too. 

Alec poked his pen with his finger and leaned back in his seat, and parted his legs just slightly to relieve a little tension. 

Eyes were flitting in his direction and he kept his expression calm and neutral. He hid his smirk. Being in a room surrounded by mainly alphas made him feel strong. He knew he was strong, he could kick Jace’s ass with one hand behind his back, and he has. He was a natural archer. No one could nail a demon in one shot like he could and the Clave damn well knew it. 

Alec was not afraid to admit that he would flaunt his status. He knew how to work it to his advantage. When he met Magnus, that confidence only grew. 

Magnus was everything Alec had wanted for a mate. He trusted Alec. He didn’t treat him like something that needed protecting. If anything, Alec was the more protective one. And possessive. He loved marking the warlock as his and scenting him whenever he could. 

Magnus never covered the bite marks Alec left. Alec knew he could, but Magnus never did and it just made Alec want him more. 

Case in point, he was out of his seat the second the meeting was dismissed. Magnus was waiting for him in the front hall. 

“Could smell you all the way out here,” Magnus growled. “Should’ve let me scent you before you left.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Alec smirked. He leaned up and kissed him agonizingly slow and felt Magnus dig his fingers into his hips. 

He pulled away and all but dragged Magnus into one of the empty rooms and locked the door behind them. 

“Want you to fuck me Mags,” he bit his lip and leaned against the desk in the room. 

Magnus walked over and braced his hands on either side of side of Alec on the desk. He leaned in to nuzzle him and nipped at his bond mark. 

“Isn’t this the office of a council member?” he asked. 

Alec shivered and ground his hips against Magnus’s. “Aldertree’s office to be exact.” He smirked and reached down to squeeze Magnus through his jeans.

“You are very bad you know that?” Magnus chuckled as he nuzzled him. 

“You love it,” Alec smiled. 

“I love you,” Magnus replied. He snaked his hands under Alec’s shirt and stroked his abdomen, lightly dragging his nails downward. 

Alec sank to his knees and his fingers quickly unbuckled Magnus’s belt and he pulled them down. He licked his lips. 

“No boxers or briefs?” he asked. 

“Wasn’t feeling it today,” Magnus answered. “You gonna put that mouth of yours to good use, sweet pea?” 

Alec rolled his eyes a little and leaned forward to lick the tip before he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. Magnus moaned softly and reached down to bury his fingers in Alec’s hair. 

He started to thrust into Alec’s mouth. Moving his hips in tandem with Alec as he sucked. Magnus gently eased Alec off and let go of his hair to beckon him back up for a kiss. 

“My turn~” He purred and divested Alec of his pants and got on his knees. 

He nudged Alec’s legs apart and skimmed his fingertips along the insides of his thighs and looked up at Alec. 

“My my you’re almost dripping sweet pea~” He licked his finger. 

Alec blushed and tried to close his legs. 

Magnus moved closer and kept Alec’s legs spread. He hiked one onto his shoulder and kissed the inside of his thigh, moving towards his leaking hole. The first lick was soft. A kitten lick. Gentle. Alec bit his lip and leaned back a little more on the desk. 

The second lick was firmer. Not yet entering him but almost and Alec whined. 

“Don’t tease me,” Alec half groaned and half whined. 

He felt Magnus tighten his grip on his thigh. His fingers were gonna leave bruises. Magnus hummed and started to lick and suck. He teased the rim of his hole with his tongue and Alec let his head fall back as he moaned. 

Alec groped blindly until his fingers found Magnus’s hair and he gripped it tightly, holding Magnus’s head as he started to work himself on the man’s tongue. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and ground his hips down, whimpering as his felt Magnus’s tongue inside him. 

Magnus pulled back just enough and easily worked in two fingers. He worked them as Alec laid almost limp on the desk. One leg still on Magnus’s shoulder, the other propped up on the edge of the desk. 

Magnus stroked his fingers against Alec’s sweet spot and he swore loudly. 

“Fuck!...Angels. Yes!” He cried out. 

Magnus chuckled and removed his fingers and lowered Alec’s leg. Alec, reluctantly, raised himself up on his elbows to watch Magnus pull a condom out of his jeans and bit his lip. 

“Don’t need it.” Alec licked his lips and met Magnus’s surprised gaze. 

“You sure?” Magnus asked. 

Alec nodded and sat up more. “M’ready....” 

“Ready?” Magnus repeated slowly. He walked over and braced his hands on the desk. 

“I want to have your kids,” Alec answered. “We...we’re ready for that right?” 

Magnus smiled and nodded as he leaned in to kiss him. “Gonna look so beautiful when you're full of our kids.” He stroked Alec’s abdomen and Alec shivered under the touch. 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’s neck and spread his legs more. He bit down on Magnus’s lip as he felt the head of his cock nudge his hole and moaned as he felt him push inside. 

He kept one arm wrapped around Magnus’s neck with his hands tangled in his hair and the other gripped the desk tightly as Magnus thrust. 

“Love you so much,” Magnus panted into his ear. 

“Go...gonna ah...ah put a baby inside me?” Alec moaned. 

Magnus chuckled and braced one hand on the desk so he could look down at Alec. “Aiming on at least three.” 

“Three huh?” Alec clenched a little when he felt Magnus’s knot start to catch at his rim. “You gonna st...stay at home with them whi..while I work?” 

“Sweet pea, I’ll do whatever you want,” Magnus promised as he leaned down to kiss him. 

The desk creaked under their weight as Magnus began to thrust faster. Magnus came inside him with his face buried into Alec’s neck, biting down on their bond mark. Alec came with a loud cry of his name and slumped against the desk. 

Alec whined when Magnus pulled out and pouted. 

“As much fun as having sex in Aldertree’s office is, I assure you we’d be more comfortable in bed,” Magnus chuckled. 

Alec pulled on his jeans and grabbed his discarded clothes and knives. Magnus used a bit of his magic to clean up their mess and stuck his head into the hall to make sure it was empty. 

Alec grabbed his hand as they made their way to the exit and kissed his cheek. “I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super used to writing bottom alec (i have him as a top lol) but I hope you all enjoyed it :3


End file.
